wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apples
Apples and Bananas is a Wiggles video released on March 5th 2014 in Australia. It's the 3rd Nursery Rhyme DVD. Songs #Apples and Bananas #One, Two, Three, Four, Five #This Little Piggy #Shortnin' Bread #A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go #This Old Man #The Four Presents #The Wheels on the Bus #What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme? #Miss Polly Had A Dolly #I'll Tell Me Ma #Fa La Ninna #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Pufferbillies #Miss Lucy Had a Ducky #Sur le Pont d'Avignon #ABC #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Down by the Bay #Michael Finnegan #Las Golondrinas #Open Shut Them Gallery NurseryRhymeBook.jpg|A nursery rhyme book Anthony'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma's title Dorothy'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Wags'TitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Henry's title LeeHawkins'TitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lee Hawkins' title DennishaPratt'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dennisha Pratt's title ApplesandBananas-TitleScreen.jpg|Title TheWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles ApplesandBananas-Prologue.jpg|''"I love to eat apples and bananas."'' EmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma EmmaSingingApplesandBananas.jpg|"Apples and Bananas" LachyinApplesandBananas.png|Lachy AiplesandBanainais.jpg|Emma and a lowercase "a" LachyEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy eating apples and bananas SimonSingingApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon singing EeplesandBanenes.jpg|Simon and a lowercase "e" AnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony IpplesandBaninis.jpg|Simon and a lowercase "i" AnthonyEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony eating apples and bananas LachySingingApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy singing OpplesandBanonos.jpg|Lachy and a lowercase "o" SimonEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon eating apples and bananas UpplesandBanunus.jpg|Lachy and a lowercase "u" SimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon HenryinApplesandBananas.png|Henry OneTwoThreeFourFive-Prologue.jpg|Henry introducing "One Two Three Four Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive" OneTwoThreeFourFive.jpg|"One Two Three Four Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "This Little Piggy Went to Market" TheWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins TheAwakeWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWentToMarket-2014.jpg|"This Little Piggy Went to Market" TheReplacementWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lee Hawkins Shortnin'Bread-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Shortnin' Bread" DorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sTriplets.jpg|Dorothy's triplets DorothySingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Dorothy singing EmmaandDorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma and Dorothy LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy playing red Starry Keyboard Lachy,DorothyandherTriplets.jpg|Lachy, Dorothy and her triplets DorothyandherTriplets.jpg|Dorothy Giving her triplets a stroller ride Simon,AnthonyandDorothy'sTriplets.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Dorothy's triplets LachySingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Lachy singing SimonSingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Simon singing Shortnin'Bread2.jpg|Dorothy making Shortnin' Bread EmmaSingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Emma singing Shortnin'Bread.jpg|The Wiggles singing Shortnin'BreadDough.jpg|Shortnin' Bread dough LachyandDorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyholdingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Dorothy holding Shortnin' Bread Shortnin'Bread(Food).jpg|"Shortnin' Bread" AnthonyasAnthonyRowley.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley.jpg|"Anthony Rowley" SimonSingingAnthonyRowley.jpg|Simon singing EmmaasMissMousie.jpg|Emma as Miss Mousie TheOtherWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyRowley2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers as cats AnthonyRowleyandLilyWhiteDuck.jpg|Anthony Rowley and a lily white duck AnthonyRowleySad.jpg|Anthony Rowley sad LachyasMrRat.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Rat ThisOldMan-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "This Old Man" ThisOldMan-2014.jpg|"This Old Man" SimonSingingThisOldMan.jpg|Simon singing LachySingingThisOldMan.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaSingingThisOldMan.jpg|Emma singing WagsinApplesandBananas.jpg|'Give a dog a bone' AnthonySingingThisOldMan.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesSingingThisOldMan.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheFourPresents-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "The Four Presents" AnthonyandLachyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LachySingingTheFourPresents.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaastheFourSisters.jpg|Emma as the four sisters TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword EmmaastheFirstSister.jpg|Emma as the first sister TheFourPresents.jpg|"The Four Presents" EmmaastheSecondSister.jpg|Emma as the second sister EmmaastheThirdSister.jpg|Emma as the third sister EmmaastheFourthSister.jpg|Emma as the fourth sister AnthonySingingTheFourPresents.jpg|Anthony singing TheWheelsontheBus-2014Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "The Wheels on the Bus" TheWheelsontheBus-2014.jpg|"The Wheels on the Bus" EmmaDrivingaBus.jpg|Emma driving a bus SimonDrivingaBus.jpg|Simon driving a bus AnthonyDrivingaBus.jpg|Anthony driving a bus CaptainFeatherswordasaBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressed as a baby LachyDrivingaBus.jpg|Lachy driving a bus TheAwakeWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SimonandEmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Emma What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?.jpg|"What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme?" SimonSingingWhat'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?.jpg|Simon singing EmmaPlayingDrumsinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma playing Drums What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-HumptyDumpty.jpg|Anthony singing about "Humpty Dumpty" LachyinaSpiderHat.jpg|Lachy singing about the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" EmmaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Emma dressed as "Little Bo Peep" AnthonyasLittleBoyBlue.jpg|Anthony dressed as "Little Boy Blue" What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-Horsey,Horsey.jpg|Anthony singing about "Horsey, Horsey" What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-HickoryDickoryDock.jpg|Lachy singing about "Hickory Dickory Dock" EmmaasPolly.jpg|Emma as Polly (from "Polly Put the Kettle on") What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-LittleJackHorner.jpg|Lachy singing about "Little Jack Horner" AnthonyasOldMacDonald.jpg|Anthony as "Old MacDonald" SimonandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Anthony MissPollyHadaDolly-2014Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Miss Polly Had a Dolly" MissPollyHadADolly-2014.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" DennishaPratt.jpg|Dennisha singing TheOtherWiggles,DennishaPrattandDr.Sure.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dennisha, and Dr. Sure AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar EmmaSingingI'llTellMeMa.jpg|Emma singing LachySingingI'llTellMeMa.jpg|Lachy singing SimonSingingI'llTellMeMa.jpg|Simon singing CaitlinFinnegan.jpg|Caitlin CaitlinFinneganandEllaWalters.jpg|Caitlin and Ella DorothyIrishDancingInApplesAndBananas.jpg|Dorothy Irish Dancing DorothyandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony I'llTellMeMa.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" I'llTellMeMa-2.jpg|Emma FaLaNinna-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna.jpg|"Fa La Ninna" EmmaSingingFaLaNinna.jpg|Emma singing FaLaNinna2.jpg|Emma and Baylee TheMaleWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing music ItsyBitsySpider-2014.jpg|Anthony with a Spider hat ItsyBitsySpider-2014-2.jpg|"Itsy Bitsy Spider" LittlePufferbillies-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Pufferbillies" AnthonyDrivingtheTrain.jpg|Anthony driving the train LittlePufferbillies.jpg|"Little Pufferbillies" Simon,AnthonyandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Santa Fe Caboose TheMaleWigglesandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Santa Fe Caboose TheWigglesandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe Caboose TheOtherWigglesandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Santa Fe Caboose Lachy,EmmaandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Santa Fe Caboose SantaFeCaboose.jpg|Santa Fe Caboose EmmaandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma and Anthony MissLucyHadaDucky-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" MissLucyHadaDucky.jpg|"Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" MissLucyHadaDucky2.jpg|The Wiggles MissLucyHadaDucky3.jpg|Caterina and the Other Wiggles SurLePontD'Avignon-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Sur le Pont D'Avignon" EmmainCanada.jpg|Emma in Canada Mimi,CaterinaMeteandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon.jpg|"Sur le Pont D'Avignon" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony playing mini Maton acoustic guitar LachyinCanada.jpg|Lachy in Canada SimoninCanada.jpg|Simon in Canada MimiinApplesandBananas.jpg|Mimi dancing ABC-Prologue.jpg|Professor Simon introducing "ABC" SimonSingingABC.jpg|Simon singing "ABC" ABC.jpg|"ABC" ABC2.jpg|Anthony dressed like Elvis DoYourEarsHangLow?-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" DoYourEarsHangLow?.jpg|Wags EmmaSingingDoYourEarsHangLow?.jpg|"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" TheMaleWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Male Wiggles DownBytheBay-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Down by the Bay" DownBytheBay.jpg|"Down by the Bay" AnthonyasKangaroo.jpg|Anthony as a kangaroo DownBytheBay2.jpg|'Did you see a kangaroo tying his shoe?' LachyasaGoatWearingaCoat.jpg|Lachy as a goat wearing a coat DownBytheBay3.jpg|'Did you ever see a goat wearing a coat'? SimonasaWombatWearingaTopHat.jpg|Simon as a wombat wearing a top-hat DownBytheBay4.jpg|'Did you ever see a wombat wearing a top-hat? CaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain as a a cockatoo dressed up in blue DownBytheBay5.jpg|'Did you see a cockatoo dressed up in blue?' DownBytheBay6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword dressed up MichaelFinnegan-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" EmmaSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Emma singing MichaelFinneganDancing.jpg|Michael Finnegan Irish dancing MichaelFinneganSad.jpg|Michael Finnegan sad SimonSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon singing LachySingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles singing TheReplacementWigglesandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan Simon,EmmaandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon, Emma and Michael Finnegan UnitedStatesCapitol.jpg|The United States Capitol LasGolondrinas.jpg|"Los Golondrinas" CaterinaMeteinApplesandBananas.jpg|Caterina CaptainandSimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain and Simon LaurenHannafordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lauren LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy and Captain NickHutchinsoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Nick juggling CaptainandEmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain playing red Maton acoustic guitar CaptainandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Captain and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain and Anthony OpenShutThem-2014Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Open, Shut Them" OpenShutThem-2014.jpg|"Open, Shut Them" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarattheUSAColumn.jpg|Anthony playing mini Maton acoustic guitar SimonandLachyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Lachy ApplesandBananas-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue TheWigglesEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles eating apples and bananas Anthony'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Anthony in credits Lachy'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Lachy in credits Simon'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Simon in credits Emma'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Emma in credits Dorothy'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Dorothy in credits Dorothy'sVoiceinApplesandBananasEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice credit CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in credits Wags'TitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Wags in credits Henry'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Henry in credits Henry'sVoiceinApplesandBananasEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice credit LeeHawkins'TitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Lee Hawkins in credits DennishaPratt'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Dennisha Pratt in credits ApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Credits ApplesandBananas-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits ApplesandBananas-SongCredits.png|Song Credits ApplesandBananas-SongCredits2.png|Song Credits #2 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits3.png|Song Credits #3 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits4.png|Song Credits #3 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits5.png|Song Credits #5 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits6.png|Song Credits #6 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits7.png|Song Credits #7 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits8.png|Song Credits #8 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits9.png|Song Credits #9 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits10.png|Song Credits #10 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits11.png|Song Credits #11 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits12.png|Song Credits #12 Bonus DeletedShotfromThisLittlePiggy-2014.jpg|Deleted shot from "This Little Piggy" (seen in the Apples and Bananas trailer) Trivia *Michael Finnegan was shown on the Go Santa Go! DVD as a bonus feature. The title card of the DVD also makes its first discovery. *An alternate version of the song with Simon and Anthony was shown in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) before the Wiggles even filmed/recorded the version used in Apples and Bananas. *A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go from the original Wiggles' debut album and The Four Presents from the Big Red Car album finally make their video debuts. *The Wiggles sing a song called Shortnin' Bread in this video, which is a song from former yellow wiggle Sam Moran's new show,Play Along with Sam on Nick Jr. The Dorothy the Dinosaur dolls are used in the song too as Dorothy's children. *Dennisha Pratt guest stars in this video as Miss Polly in Miss Polly Had A Dolly. *Anthony plays the drums again in this video. *Lee Hawkins guest stars in this video in This Little Piggy Went to Market. *An alternate verison of the song with Lee Hawkins was shown in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2) before The Wiggles even filmed/recorded the version used in Apples and Bananas. *The Wiggles first sing Open Shut Them in an episode of the iTunes podcast, Meet The Musicians. *This is possibly the only Wiggles video where the purple wiggle does not fall asleep at any point in the video. *Caterina Mete reprises her role as "The lady with the Polka-dotted purse" from Pop Go The Wiggles. *Miss Lucy Had a Ducky has similar lyrics to Murray Had A Turtle. Some lyrics stayed the same, while others were changed. *The red Maton acoustic guitar returns in this video. *In the trailers of this video, A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go is advertised as "Anthony Rowley". *This is the only Wiggles Video where Lachy doesn't fall asleep. *The Wiggles sing Pufferbillies around the red Santa Fe Caboose, In Shockton, Texas, although it has nothing to do with the other song "Little Red Caboose Behind the Train". *For some unknown reason, in this release the Pufferbillies song title is changed to Little Pufferbillies. *Pufferbillies lyrics are changed just a slight bit. The only lyric changed is "See the engine driver" from "See the station master". *In the intro for This Old Man, when Lachy describes the characteristics for who should play the old man, He describes Anthony's characteristics so Anthony was the old man in the song. * The background music from One, Two, Three, Four, Five is the same music used in the 2008 version in the Wiggles' Sing a Song of Wiggles release. *Captain Feathersword doesn't speak in this video. *Songs from this video can be seen in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2). *This is the first Wiggles video to be released after the one year anniversary of the New Generation. *This is also the first Wiggles video of 2014. *The song "Pufferbillies" appered in this video for the first time in 16 years. Promo Pictures TheWigglesinApplesandBananasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles One,Two,Three,Four,Five,OnceICaughtaFishAlive-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Two Three Four Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive" OneTwoThreeFourFive,OnceICaughtaFishAlive-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture2.jpg|"This Little Piggy Went to Market" EmmaandLeeHawkins.jpg|Emma and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture.jpg|"Shortin' Bread" Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy pushing her triplets in stroller Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and her triplets AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony Rowley" AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley and Lachy as Mr. Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon SimonandLaurenHannafordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Lauren AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mouse AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony Rowley" AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture10.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture14.jpg|Anthony Rowley crossing over a brook AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture15.jpg|Anthony Rowley and Mr Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony Rowley ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture.jpg|"This Old Man Came Rolling Home" ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as the old man ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as the old man ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony as the old man dancing ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony doing a backward flip TheFourPresents-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma TheFourPresents-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma as second sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma holding second present TheFourPresents-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheFourPresents-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as second sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture9.jpg|"The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma as the first sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma as the fourth sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma as the third sister TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Wheels on the Bus" TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme?" TheWigglesandDennishaPratt.jpg|The Wiggles and Dennisha Pratt MissPollyHadADolly-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" MissPollyHadADolly-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dennisha and Dr. Sure I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the Irish dancers I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and the Irish dancers FaLaNinna-PromoPicture.jpg|"Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Promenade Emma,BayleeNuzzo,CaterinaMeteandNickHutchinson.jpg|Emma, Baylee, Caterina and Nick FaLaNinna-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles FaLaNinna-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing musical instruments FaLaNinna-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Baylee FaLaNinna-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Baylee File:CaterinaMeteandBayleeNuzzo.jpg|Caterina and Baylee ItsyBitsySpider-PromoPicture.jpg|"Itsy Bitsy Spider" LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Pufferbillies" AnthonyandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Anthony and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles at Santa Fe Railroad LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles on the Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony driving the train TheWigglesatSantaFeRailroad.jpg|The Wiggles at Santa Fe Railroad LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon on the Santa Fe Caboose MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Caterina MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sur le Pont d'Avignon" SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles SurlePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture6.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture10.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture11.jpg|Mimi SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture12.jpg|Simon ABC-PromoPicture.jpg|"ABC" ABC-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony dressed like Elvis LachyandNickinStanleyPark.jpg|Lachy and Nick in Stanley Park DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles DownbytheBay-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Down by the Bay" DownbytheBay-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain as a cockatoo dressed in blue DownbytheBay-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy as a goat wearing a coat DownBytheBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony as a kangaroo DownBytheBay-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Down By the Bay" DownBytheBay-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggly Humans DownBytheBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy as a goat wearing a coat MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael Finnegan at the United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture8.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture10.jpg|Lachy MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture13.jpg|The United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture14.jpg|Michael Finnegan LasGolondrinas-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Las Golondrinas" Open,ShutThem-PromoPicture.jpg|"Open, Shut Them" ApplesandBananasPoster.jpg|A poster for this DVD AnthonyFieldandBrianStone.jpg|Anthony and Brian Stone Release Dates *'Australia and New Zealand:' March 5th, 2014 (ABC for Kids/Village Roadshow) *'America:' August 26, 2014 (NCircle) Cover Gallery ApplesandBananasLimitedEditionScratchandSniffCover.jpg|Limited Edition Scratch and Sniff Cover ApplesandBananasDVD.jpg|AUS DVD cover ApplesandBananas-USCover.jpg|US DVD cover ApplesandBananas-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover WP_20151029_041.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151029_136.jpg|US Disc DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo posters/banners ApplesandBananas-AmericanPromoPoster.jpg|Promotional poster for American release ApplesandBananasNCircleBanner.jpg|Promotional banner (seen on the NCircle website) Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:2014 DVDs Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Feet Category:DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Series 8 Category:Music